


I've Got a Bad Case of Loving You!

by MushFund



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: F/M, Possible affair since he referenced cheating on his wife in that one episode, Reader works at TGS, Typical Dr. Spaceman weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushFund/pseuds/MushFund
Summary: The reader meets and falls for a certain handsome (and shifty) doctor.
Relationships: Dr. Leo Spaceman/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	I've Got a Bad Case of Loving You!

**Author's Note:**

> 30 Rock is a great show, and Dr. Spaceman is certainly one of my favorite characters. I've always been a big fan of Chris Parnell, and his performance there is no exception. I've decided to give the quack a bit of love here.
> 
> As a warning, I finished this up late at night, so there may be errors. Any commentary on this would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> As usual, thank you very much for reading, it means a lot to me, and enjoy!

Working on the set of TGS meant that you never knew what the day would bring. Today was certainly no exception, as you found your friend (and, of course, the show’s star), Tracy Jordan, clinging to your arm like an overgrown six-year-old. It was time for his annual physical, and even such a mundane event couldn’t pass by without his trademark overreacting. He had been hounding you all of the morning. You weren’t fond of doctor’s offices, what with the antiseptic odor and anxiety-inducing wait. Nonetheless, Tracy wasn’t one to give up. 

“Y/N! You have to go with me! For moral support.”, the man pleaded, dropping to his knees in histrionics, “I might have to get a shot!”

“Fine, I’ll go.”, you relented, “But you owe me lunch.” You tried your best to suppress a groan. How had his wife, children, and literally everyone else at TGS gotten out of this task?

“Thank you!”, he engulfed you into an overtly-tight bear hug, “Now I’ll have someone to carry my bodily fluid samples!”

“I didn’t agree to that, Tracy.”, you sighed, beginning to stroll out of the building beside your famous pal, “You can carry your own urine sample.”

“They needed a urine sample?” Tracy turned to you with a genuine look of surprise. Not even wanting to know the contents of the mysterious bag he clutched, you shook your head, arriving at the street and hailing a taxicab.

You gave the address, as you knew it well - it was the offices of one Dr. Leo Spaceman. It seemed everyone at TGS went to him at some point or another - except for you. As many times as you had heard his name, you had yet to actually meet the questionable medicine man. It seemed this morning would mark that fateful event.

The pair of you arrived at the offices somewhat early, meaning there was a bit of a wait. You sat beside Tracy, clutching his hand (as he had insisted), growing rather bored. The waiting room was nothing special - even the magazines were dull. Crackers Monthly? Who actually reads these things?

“Tracy Jordan?” a male voice at last broke the silence. You raised your head to see a handsome guy donning a lab coat and clutching a clipboard, perhaps too stereotypically. Your heart began to race as your face grew heated. You hadn’t expected Dr. Spaceman to be this good-looking.

You must have gotten mesmerized by his attractive appearance, as you were roused from your dreamy state by Tracy snapping his fingers point-blank against your face.

“Y/N! You’re coming with me, right?” your friend seemed genuinely nervous.

“Of course!” you got up hurriedly, wanting to see Dr. Spaceman more just as much as you wanted to support your pal. 

“Hello, Tracy.”, the doctor greeted his patient before turning to you, “And who is this?”

“My friend, Y/N.”, Tracy interjected, “She’s here to support me. Even if she didn’t want to carry that sample you asked for.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” you extended a hand, to which the doctor shook it politely, grinning. 

“Tracy, come back and I’ll complete your examination. I know you requested her, but I’ll have to ask for privacy purposes Miss Y/N stay out here.” the doctor explained, to which you bid Tracy goodbye, although he seemed nonetheless reluctant. You sat in the waiting room, smiling to yourself giddily, too busy daydreaming about Dr. Spaceman to realize that your friend’s appointment was surprisingly brief. Tracy was out in the near blink of an eye, grinning and holding a lollipop.

“Well, there’s still no evidence of what happened to your vanishing bones, but on the bright side, you’re as healthy as a horse. A horse with some serious health problems, sure, but a horse nonetheless.”, Dr. Spaceman addressed your pal, “Y/N, while you’re here, would you like to get a physical, too?”

“Uh, sure!” you blurted out the words before you could even think about them. This was certainly unexpected, but you did need your yearly examination. It was just an added benefit to have such an appealing doctor.

You followed the doctor back into the exam room. It was a rather plain area, not exactly out of ordinary from other offices you had been in, a stark contrast to the doctor’s unusual habits from what you had heard and observed thus far. 

Dr. Spaceman had you stand straight while he walked all around you, occasionally taking small notes upon his perpetually-clutched clipboard. Your face reddened as he got particularly close a few times. He then went on to do the more routine tasks of a doctor, passing by quite quickly.

“Everything looks good.” he at last concluded.

“That soon? Wow, I should’ve come before! Usually it takes forever.” you grinned.

“There is one thing.” Leo’s expression shifted from his neutral gaze to one of greater concern.

“What?” your breath hitched. Perhaps you had put off your physical for one year too long.

“I’d like for you to come back tomorrow for a more in-depth exam. You’re showing signs of acute faceitis.”

“Acute faceitis?”, you blinked, “I’ve never heard of that… what is it?”

“It’s a condition in which individuals gain red spots upon their face that develop in time. It can really, really change their looks. Trust me. It’s exceedingly rare, especially amongst the women I usually see in here. I can’t tell yet, but next time you visit, I’ll order a test to take a proper skin sample. I’d do it now, but I’m all out of knives. Someone just had to drop off a delectable honey ham the other day.”

“Oh, dear.”, you fret, “I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“Good.”, the doctor got up to show you out, “Just don’t ask for a lollipop, because Tracy took the last one."

You went out, silent. Tracy must have noticed your concern, as he turned to you as you two were driving back to 30 Rock in a cab.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” he questioned, pausing between aggressively sucking on his lollipop.

“Dr. Spaceman found something on me. He thinks I may have this disease called… acute faceitis. I have to go in tomorrow to tell for sure. I’ve never even heard of it.”

“Oh, dang.”, Tracy’s candy near clean fell out of his mouth, “My aunt had that. She had to get her whole face taken off. Wait, no, it was her foot. Definitely her foot.”

You placed your head in your hands. What could be going on?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Despite your worries, you still had a full day of work ahead. You were determined to not let this potential dermatological nightmare stop you. Even with your bravest facade, your coworkers knew something was wrong as you hardly picked at your lunch.

“Y/N, are you okay?”, one of your work buddies, Pete, questioned as he sat beside you, “You’re not one to leave a sandwich untouched like that.”

“Not really.”, you admitted, “When I took Tracy in for his physical, Dr. Spaceman gave me one for free. He thinks I may have this skin condition. It’s so rare I haven’t even heard of it. It’s something about look-altering spots that develop over time.”

“You’re going to look like Jeff Goldblum in The Fly.” your other coworker, Frank, unhelpfully piped up with a chuckle. 

“Stop it, Frank! There’s no need to scare her. I’m sure it’s nothing.”, Pete soothed, “It doesn’t even sound real.”

“It has to be real. Why would he lie?”, you shrugged, “I was a bit skeptical, but then Tracy said that his aunt had it.”

“Tracy isn’t exactly a reliable source of medical information.”

“You’re right. I mean… do you see any red spots on my face? Apparently that’s a warning sign.”

Pete and Frank leaned in uncomfortably close to your visage, leaving no inch of your skin unsearched. They eventually sat back, sharing a look and grimacing.

“There is a red spot.”, Pete admitted, “It’s small, though, right by your nose. Look, maybe I can look this thing up online, I’m sure it’s not as bad as Dr. Spaceman’s saying. There has to be at least a support group or something.”

“I’ll just have to find out tomorrow.”, you sighed, “Wish me luck.”

Frank patted you on the shoulder while Pete gave you a hug. The rest of the day passed by without event. When you arrived at your apartment, however, you were unable to sleep. You had gone online to research acute faceitis, but nothing came up regarding your symptoms. Was it that rare? Could you have been misdiagnosed? The worries raced through your head. You decided you would call in sick at work tomorrow and opt to go straight to Dr. Spaceman’s office. At least you would get an answer - and see the handsome doctor again.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Much to your chagrin, the morning rolled around surprisingly quickly after a sleepless night. Drained, your anxiety powered you along as you got ready and dressed up nicely. At least if you were to get bad news about your skin, you’d look cute while doing so. You hailed another taxicab and made the trip over to the office.

Once there, you sat in the waiting room, nervously glancing around and fidgeting. You had never given a skin sample before. It all seemed crazy, what started off as a normal day (well, a normal day for a television studio employee) had turned into this. The image of the Brundlefly lingered in your head - thanks, Frank.

“Y/N, good to see you back.” Leo at last appeared, smiling fondly at you. Were you not so nervous, his deep brown eyes twinkling as they were now would have melted your heart.

“Yes, I came back as soon as I could, like I promised yesterday.”, you got up, following the doctor into the examination room, “I was so worried… so, are you ready to take the sample?”

Dr. Spaceman sucked in a breath, as if nervous. He let out a sly grin, seemingly trying to suppress laughter. Yet, before you could feel indignation that he was apparently mocking your condition, he spoke.

“Look, Y/N, I’m going to be honest.”, he looked directly at you, “There is no such thing as acute faceitis. I mean, sound it out, a-cute-face-it-is. I just made it up.”

“What!?”, you cried, “I was so nervous about this! I could hardly sleep! My friends were about to start up a support group for me! I… then what’s this red thing by my nose?”

“It’s a pimple, plain as that.”

“Why would you do such a thing? You really frightened me.”

“I… I thought you were pretty.”, he placed a hand on your shoulder, “I just wanted to see you again.”

“There’s a heck of a lot more ways to do that.”, you giggled, glancing up at the diploma on the wall, “I guess the Ho Chi Minh School of Medicine never taught you anything about flirting.”

“They were more focused on rat vivisections and how to properly hide bodies.”

“I think you’re cute.”, you smiled up at him, “And I’ve already taken the day off of work anyways… why don’t we go catch a movie and a lunch?”

“Sounds perfect. Those heart operations I had scheduled can just wait until I’ve seen The Hangover Part II.” the doctor offered you his arm, to which you took hold.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You wound up having an excellent date with Dr. Spaceman. When you returned to work the next day, everyone had noticed your especially spry gait and excessive grinning. They were, however, quite surprised to hear of the doctor’s con… and your acceptance of it.

“Hot people get away with anything.” Frank sighed.

“I can’t help that he’s so cute!”, you blushed, “But it does beg the question - Tracy, if acute faceitis isn’t a real thing, then what did your aunt have?”

“Oh. I talked to her the other day. It was just diabetes. She still lost a foot, though.” Tracy explained, in his typical deadpan fashion. 

You sighed. You had another date with the shifty practitioner tomorrow, which you were already eagerly awaiting. There certainly was never a dull day in your life, but you wouldn’t want it any other way.


End file.
